Cinco Minutos
by Haina Aquarius-sama
Summary: Sim, talvez cinco minutos fizessem muita diferença. UA, yaoi? Milo, Camus


**Disclaimer: Kuru-sensei que está rico agora, então subentendesse que Saint Seiya pertence a ele. Até porque se fosse meu seria Gold Saints, Seiya e Saori não existiriam e Camus e Milo seriam os principais. Sem fins lucrativos.**

**N/A: Komboloi é uma espécie de pulseirinha que geralmente os homens usam, e ficam mexendo nas continhas porque dizem que acalma.**

**Os gregos são os que mais fumam na Europa (cerca de 45% da população). Os únicos locais em que é proibido são os transportes públicos.**

**Não há cobrador nos ônibus e metrôs gregos, assim fica fácil andar de transporte público sem pagar.**

"**Cela ne peut être une plaisanterie" – Isso só pode ser uma piada by tradutor online**

"**Bem começado é meio caminho andado" é um provérbio grego.**

"**Cinco Minutos" é um conto de José de Alencar. A idéia em si está aqui, mas o enredo fica de certo modo bem diferente.**

**Enjoy it!**

Cinco minutos

Parafernália, do latim _paraphernalia_, equipamento necessário a cada atividade humana. O despertador é um equipamento muito necessário. Dia após dia ele toca seu sino, provocando um barulho insuportável aos desavisados que repousam seus corpos no mais profundo sono. Dia após dia as pessoas trabalham para ter onde dormir, e o despertador os fazem _não_ dormir para ir trabalhar. Parece complicado, mas os usuários desta parafernália não acham.

O despertador desta história em especial é programado para soar o alarme às 6h da manhã, junto com o belo alvorecer de Atenas. O que aconteceria se numa certa quarta-feira ele fizesse isso apenas às 6h05min?

-Cela ne peut être une plaisanterie!

Camus se levantou e deu um safanão no despertador, que preguiçosamente marcava 6h05min. Ele caiu no chão com um ruído metálico, mas não quebrou. O ruivo teve muita vontade de pisar no objeto, mas não o fez. Apenas correu para o banheiro, esquecendo por um momento que o adorável Murphy decretou lei que se uma coisa tinha algo para dar errado, com certeza daria e do pior jeito possível.

Claro que nessa situação isso consiste em derrubar o vidro de seu melhor perfume no chão (quebrando-o como conseqüência), escorregar no chão molhado do banheiro e arrastar a toalha seca consigo, rasgar a calça do trabalho numa inesperada farpa da porta, queimar por acidente os ovos mexidos, ser perseguido por um _poodle_ fujão do vizinho enquanto corre atrás do ônibus que você pega todos os dias sendo que nesta quarta-feira em especial ele dispara no horizonte, sem você dentro.

Camus parou quando o transporte virou a esquina. Ofegante e sentindo uma incômoda gota de suor escorrer na lateral do rosto, praguejou contra a "suposta" tecnologia infalível, contra a sempre presente pontualidade dos ônibus, contra o calor, contra _poodles_ irritantes e por fim rogou uma praga para que Murphy se remexesse no túmulo a cada _exatos cinco minutos_.

Sentou no banco de madeira, sentindo os minutos voarem como plumas. O que voava mesmo era a fumaça de um grego _tipique_ ao seu lado, que fumava já o terceiro cigarro. Malditos gregos que não param de fumar! Quando estava sem esperança de chegar ao trabalho a tempo, um ônibus surgiu ao longe. Entrou pela terceira porta, notando que o homem atrás de si se livrara do cigarro. Ao menos dentro de ônibus aquele incômodo assassino era proibido. Pôs a ficha na caixinha e achou um assento ao lado de um homem de cachos loiros, que remexia um _komboloi_. Ele se chamava Milo, mas Camus ainda não sabia disso.

-_Kalimera_ – falou baixo, sem olhar muito o rosto do outro, segurando a bolsa-pasta contra o peito.

-Bom dia. – ele ouviu o outro responder. Acenou ainda sem olhar.

O trajeto parecia durar uma eternidade. As ruas estavam cheias e caóticas e o veículo público parecia se mover em câmera lenta. Camus estava cada vez mais nervoso, mexendo o calcanhar pra cima e pra baixo. Milo o olhava como se estivesse ao lado de um louco.

-Oi, tudo bem? – ele perguntou ao ruivo, que o olhou meio fora de ar.

-_Oui, oui, tout va bien_. – falou olhando para Milo como se não o visse.

-Perdão? – Milo fez uma cara confusa, Camus então piscou e os olhos castanho-azulados pareceram focar.

-Desculpe, estava meio distraído. O que perguntou? – Camus franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas como que para entender, gesto que fez Milo abrir um grande sorriso.

-Perguntei se estava bem.

-Sim... eu acho. Estou atrasado pro trabalho.

-Ah.

E ficaram no silêncio de quem não tem nada mais para conversar. Se talvez tivessem pensado em perguntar "que tipo de filmes ou comida você gosta?" veriam que tinham muito em comum. Mas as pessoas não fazem perguntas assim quando se conhecem nos ônibus.

-Você não é grego.

-Não, francês.

-Oh, imaginei. Sabe, pelo que falou antes. _Oui_, _oui_ e tudo o mais.

-Hm.

Milo mexeu o seu _komboloi_, olhando para a janela, provavelmente tentando achar algo interessante no trânsito parado e feioso de Atenas. Camus pensava que talvez houvesse algo interessante dentro de sua bolsa-pasta. Como homens são complicados.

-Paris deve ser mais organizada.

-E é. Moro aqui a trabalho.

-Eu gosto de Atenas.

-Não é de todo ruim. Eu também gosto.

-Queria ir a Paris alguma vez.

-Você gostaria.

É um daqueles momentos em que você de repente sabe mais sobre o outro do que si mesmo. As cidades? Atenas e Paris não parecem ser motivos para puxar conversa. Talvez o motivo fosse _puxar_ a conversa.

O fato é que Camus estava atrasado. Por que o despertador atrasara?

-Não gosto de atrasar.

-Seu emprego é sua casa aqui, não é?

-É.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Meu despertador tocou cinco minutos mais tarde.

-Ah.

Milo sorriu. Sim, talvez cinco minutos fizessem muita diferença. Se Camus perdesse o emprego talvez fosse embora. Talvez houvesse alguém em Paris que o quisesse, ele parecia ser um bom funcionário. Ou talvez houvesse alguém em Paris que o quisesse... não parecia ser difícil se apaixonar por um certo par de olhos castanho-azulados...

E estendeu o _komboloi_.

-Tome.

Camus o olhou confuso.

-Mas é o seu...

-Acho que precisa mais do que eu. Posso arrumar outro depois. É pra dar sorte. Bem começado é meio caminho andado. – disse sorrindo. Camus também sorriu e pegou a pulseirinha.

Sabe um momento encanto? Aquele em que você deve ficar olhando fixamente para o outro, admirando suas qualidades em silêncio e perguntando a si mesmo o que estava acontecendo, e por que junto _daquela_ pessoa? Provavelmente isso teria acontecido se eles não tivessem ficado envergonhados e virado o rosto. As pessoas não fazem essas coisas quando se conhecem no ônibus.

Camus passou a mexer nas pedrinhas da pulseira, livrando-se rapidamente dos pensamentos pessimistas, embora não por causa da pulseira. Por que o despertador atrasara?

Virou-se de súbito para Milo.

-Ei...

-Sim? – Milo também respondeu com mais rapidez do que o necessário

-Eu...

E o ônibus acelerou. Chegara num ponto de pista livre finalmente, e pisou fundo. Camus se assustou e olhou para seu lado direito, de onde viera.

-Acho que agora não tem mais perigo de você se atrasar.

-Talvez...

E não continuaram. Pode ser que tenha esquecido com a brusquidão do motorista, mas Camus não finalizou o que ia dizer. Era algo muito importante para a vida de alguém, mas Milo não sabia disso.

O ônibus virou outra esquina, e Camus viu que sua parada era a próxima. Virou-se para Milo para agradecer no momento em que ele também o fizera.

No movimento rápido e semelhante, de Milo, Camus e do ônibus, os corpos se inclinaram e os lábios roçaram ligeiramente. Milo soltou um breve e baixo som de surpresa ao passo que Camus arregalou os olhos.

-_Merci beaucoup_.

E o ônibus parou e ele desceu, dando um breve aceno para o grego loiro, nem reparando que falara em francês. Milo nunca soube o que Camus quis dizer, ou o que significava aquela frase perdida em francês no momento da despedida. Camus desceu do ônibus e o viu sumir da sua vista. Mexeu ligeiramente no _komboloi_ e lembrou que sequer perguntara o nome do... desconhecido?

Foi caminhando para onde trabalhava, com a pulseira no braço.

Mais tarde não lembrava direito das feições dele, ou do som de sua voz, mas sabia que era um belo loiro sorridente e gentil, e que por um acaso quase se beijaram.

Mas, por que o despertador atrasara?

**Fim**

**N/A: Um presente para mim mesma talvez. Feliz Natal antecipado!**

**Beijos com sabor de laranja! ;-P**


End file.
